


Bedside Kisses

by DreamPanReina



Series: TsukiHina Week 2020 [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Polyamory, Post-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:19:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26722783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamPanReina/pseuds/DreamPanReina
Summary: "Shou..." Kei said breathless."Happy birthday, Kei."*TsukiHina Week Day 7: Tsukishima's BirthdayContinuation of Day 6 'Spring in September'
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: TsukiHina Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933912
Comments: 2
Kudos: 183





	Bedside Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, Kei.

A sense of increased warmth and comfort overcame Kei some time during the night. It was a welcomed feeling as he felt surrounded by heated blankets and pillows protecting him. No troubling thoughts of work or the cooling weather jumbled his mind as a result. Instead he slept soundly for the first time in weeks.

Morning sunrays roused him awake by flashing between yellow and orange over his eyelids. He blinked his eyes open, the bedroom seeming blurry to him without his glasses. All he could see were the shimmering colors of the sunrise filtering into the bedroom. It illuminated a noticeable blur of red hair inches away from his face.

Still disoriented, Kei then noticed a comfortable weight settled on his chest. He looked down and a familiar face came into view that was close enough for him to discern. _I must be dreaming_ , he rationalized. The red haired man's eyes were open and his expression lit up upon realizing Kei was awake too. The sheer brightness and adoration in his husband's face always looked more beautiful up close.

"Shou..." he said breathless.

" _Happy birthday, Kei._ "

Shouyou leaned forward and pressed their lips together in a short sweet kiss. When Shouyou pulled back, he left Kei's head swirling and dazed with love. Kei pressed his face into his hair afterwards and took him all in. It was no wonder everything felt _just right_ last night. The mattress and bedsheets under Shouyou's touch were heated to perfection, making Kei cling to him even further. It was then that he realized the cold, empty spot on the bed behind him.

"Where's Ta'shi..?" he grumbled.

"Making breakfast. You wouldn't let go of me since I got here so he offered to make it."

"When _did_ you get here?" Kei huffed, feigning to be upset. "And without even telling me?"

Shouyou laughed, his chest rumbling against Kei's. "Tadashi wanted it to be a surprise. I got here late last night and just got into bed. You even woke up when I kissed you but went right back to sleep."

Kei flushed, unable to recall that. All he remembered was suddenly feeling happy, safe, and _warm_.

"Then you owe me kisses since I don't remember," Kei said with an exaggerated pout.

Shouyou's grin widened. "Right, I owe you that much~"

Kei leaned in to kiss Shouyou again, bringing his hands up to cup his cheeks. His lips were as heated as the rest of him. Kei couldn't help the feeling of elation growing in his chest from _being able_ to kiss Shouyou again. He wanted to lay here and keep coaxing these soft, gentle sounds coming from his throat. He would have yielded to his desire to taking his time with Shouyou and take him apart if the door hadn't opened minutes later.

"Good morning~" Tadashi's voice rang, sounding too pleased to have found them tangled together.

Kei pulled away with a slight pout that made Tadashi laugh. Shouyou shifted around towards the bedside table and turned back to offer Kei his glasses. Putting them on, Kei saw Tadashi coming in with a tray of breakfast. The smell of fresh made coffee and sweet crepes filled the room as he did so.

Now that he was able to see, Kei noted that there wasn't enough food on the tray for three people. It was then that he noticed a figure coming in behind Tadashi carrying a second tray of food. Here was another sight that he wasn't expecting.

"Tobio."

The raven haired man smirked at him. "Since it's your birthday today, does that mean I get to call _you_ 'Your Highness' instead?"

Kei's lips tugged into a smug smile. "No, that honor is just for you."

The massive bed big enough for all four of them was the first thing they purchased once they closed on their new home. It made it easier for them to clamper in together under the bedsheets comfortably to eat breakfast. Kei sat up in the middle with Shouyou and Tobio at either side of him. It became suspicious quickly when Tadashi sat across from them on the bed.

Shouyou then announced, "we're feeding you breakfast. No objections."

Kei flushed once more, being accosted immediately by two sets of forks. Shouyou began to feed him pieces of strawberry cream crepes and Tobio snickered as he gave him some of the chocolate spread crepes instead.

Tadashi, unsurprisingly, took out his phone to take pictures of Kei's face burning from the embarrassment.

Still, Kei knew that he was one spoiled brat in between eating his favorite foods, receiving soft kisses and just generally being surrounded by all his doting husbands. The fact that they loved him just the way he was made him sigh contently.

_And I love them too, chaos and all._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for sticking with me to the end!
> 
> Follow me on Twitter @DreamPanReina and scream with me about TsukiHina!


End file.
